Guys Night Out
by shopgirl152
Summary: Friend Dates Series. Phineas has always enjoyed hanging out with his friends. He just never thought he'd be doing it at two in the morning while attempting to dislodge Buford's truck from the mud. Then again, he didn't plan on getting ragged on for friend dates with Isabella either.


**A/N 1: **So this is set in the Friend Date universe (so goes with Changing, It's the Little Things, A Night to Remember and Interrupted Friend Date), but it isn't purely focused on the Friend Date aspect like it usually is. I just really like writing Phineas and the gang as teenagers in this universe. So this is basically a guys being guys kind of fic. Hope you like it!  
**A/N 2:** Inspired by the first verse and chorus of Luke Bryan's I Did It Again (because the first verse was just soo teenage Buford)

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing on the night table. He yawned, hand groping around in the dark before fumbling with the phone, bleary eyes peering at the caller id. He yawned as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Yo Dinnerbell!"

"Buford?" Phineas yawned again, glancing at the clock. "It's two a.m. What are you doing calling me this late?"

"Heh. Well, see, I have a slight problem. See, Jeet and I were headed back from a date and…you know that patch of mud over by the end of town? Well—"

The red head groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Don't tell me; you got stuck again."

"Yep. That 'bout sums it up."

"Buford…"

"What? Come on Dinerbell; we both know I ain't smart. I'm a slow learner. So…would you and Ferb—"

"I'll call the troops."

"Thanks. See ya!"

Phineas rubbed his temples as Buford hung up. He stretched and got out of bed, retrieving his jeans and white t-shirt from the end of the bed before grabbing his baseball cap, putting it on backwards before heading out of the room. He tiptoed down the hall, slowly opening the door to his brother's room. "Ferb." He stepped inside, walking over to the bed. "Psst, Ferb!"

A groan sounded in the dark. "What?"

"Buford needs our help. He's stuck in the mud patch again."

Another groan and the bedside light turned on, causing the red head to squint. "Didn't he do that two nights ago?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't learn?" Phineas raised a brow and his brother made a nevermind gesture before climbing out of bed, throwing on jeans and a beige colored button up t-shirt.

He sighed. "Come on Bro; let's go save him. Again."

* * *

"How many times have I told you? Do not go through the mud patch! But do you ever listen to your boyfriend? Nooo…" Baljeet glared at the other teenager. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Ugh! I do not know why…" the teenager sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Nevermind. It is pointless. I am dating you; I knew what I was getting into."

"Yeah. Ya did." Buford leaned over, kissing the teen on the cheek before rubbing a hand down his back.

"So how much longer until the others get here?"

"Dunno."

"Hopefully they will—"

"Hey guys!" Phineas stuck his head out of the truck as he backed in behind Buford. "Stuck again huh?"

"That is an understatement." Baljeet stood up, motioning to the F-150 truck. "It appears we have no hope of ever gaining traction."

"Don't worry Buddy; we've pulled Buford out of the mud before. I'm sure we can do it again." He cut the engine and hopped out, Ferb following behind. "What's the damage this time Bro?"

His brother went around Buford's truck, examining each wheel in turn. "It would appear he is stuck in the mud by about four inches. The tread on the tires appears to be buried."

"Okay, this one appears to be a little tougher, but I'm sure we can do it."

"Hey, where's Django?" Buford asked. "We need another set a muscle."

"I already called him. He'll be along in a min—" the red head paused as the sound of a car horn blared behind him. He grinned as another truck pulled up, coming to a stop in front of Buford's truck.

"Ugh. Great. Now I'm boxed in."

"Does it matter at this juncture?" Baljeet asked.

The former bully ignored him.

"Need any help?" Django hopped out of his truck, crossing around to the front of it. He grinned. "Phineas, my man! How's it hanging?"

"Hey Buddy!" The red head walked over, the two teens performing a secret handshake before hugging. "Always good to see you. And yes, we definitely need help." He smirked. "As you can see, Buford got his truck stuck again."

"I can see that. What's the plan?"

"Well, the way I see it, if we grab the rope out of the back of the Chevy—"

"Hold that thought." Django held up a finger, signaling the red head to stop before walking over to Baljeet. He shook the teen's hand. "Hey man, happy birthday by the way. Sorry I couldn't make it to the big bash; heard Phin and Ferb did a bang up job though."

Baljeet smiled. "They did. And thank you."

"So how old now?"

"Seventeen." He chuckled. "Django, do you not remember how old I am?"

"Nah. I remember. Just wanted to see if you did." He elbowed Baljeet in the ribs, laughing good naturedly. "Sorry Jeet; you know how I like to give you guys a hard time."

"That is quite alright."

"Hey! We gonna stand around and gab all night, or are we gonna get my truck unstuck?" Buford griped.

Django crossed his arms. "I don't know guys; think we should help him?"

"Dunno. I think Bufe's almost out of options at this point," Phineas replied. "What do you think Bro?"

His brother smirked. "Mildly unnecessary."

"Oh come on!"

The red head grinned, high fiving Django. "Well, we annoyed him at least."

"Works for me. Now Phin, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to say that if we tied the rope in the back of my truck to my trailer hitch, then tied it to Buford's, we should be able to pull him out."

"Let's get started then."

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Floor it!"

"I am!" Phineas stuck his head out the window of the truck. "Are we making any progress? I haven't felt anything."

"We have made zero progress." Baljeet motioned to the wheels. "They are still stuck."

"Man, you guys are dumb." Buford growled as the red head hopped out of the truck. "What ya need is some lift on the wheels. Jeet, grab a wheel."

"You forget I have no upper body strength."

"Ya have enough of it. Get over here." Baljeet did as he was instructed, grabbing the right front wheel as Buford grabbed the right back wheel. "Okay, on the count a three, we lift. One, two, three." He paused, glancing at his boyfriend. "I said three!"

"I am lifting!"

"Put your back into it!"

"I am!" The teen's face turned a bright shade of red from the exertion. He let out a gasp of air before letting go of the tire. "I am sorry Buford, but I am not the one to lift the wheel."

Buford glared at him, his expression softening after a moment. "No sweat Jeet. Besides, I got another idea." He looked behind him. "Hey Dinnerbell, get back in the truck and keep the window rolled down. When I count three, ya floor it while I try ta lift the wheel."

The red head blinked. "Buford, that's dangerous. Flooring the gas will only make the wheels turn. That could injure you." He smirked. "We wanna help you, not injure you."

"Wouldn't that be the same thing under normal circumstances?" Django asked.

Ferb snickered.

"Haha. You guys are a buncha laugh riots, ya know that?" Buford glared between the three of them.

"You know, while Buford's plan is ill conceived, there is something we could do," Phineas said. "He has the right idea; it's just the execution of it needs to change."

"What does that mean?" Baljeet asked.

"It means that instead of me flooring it while Bufe tries to lift the wheel, and possibly get himself injured, what we do instead is have Ferb, Django, Me and Buford push the truck while you hop in the Chevy and floor it." The red head winced. "I mean, if you'd rather push the truck Baljeet, that's fine, but—"

The teen smiled. "I will be more than happy to floor the gas." Phineas tossed him the keys and Baljeet climbed into the truck.

"Okay Jeet! On the count of three, you—"

"Forget that." Buford heaved his weight against the front of the truck. "Floor it!"

"Buford wait!"

But it was to late; Baljeet floored it, causing the back tires to spin, covering Buford head to toe in mud.

"What the—hey!" The teenager spit out a mouthful of mud as Baljeet climbed out of the truck. "Aw man. This is gross."

"I told you to wait Buford," Phineas pointed out.

"And when have I ever listened to ya?"

Ferb snickered, elbowing Django in the ribs. "It's the Danville Mud Monster, greatest legend of all time."

The other teen snorted, slapping him a high five. "Way to go man; I can't even add to that."

"What is going—" Baljeet paused as he came around to the front of Buford's truck. He stared at him. "Buford, you-you look like—" he snorted. "You look like Gollum!"

The four teens howled with laughter, Phineas, Ferb and Django leaning against each other for support as Baljeet slumped against the side of the truck, holding his stomach.

"Nice one Baljeet." The red head grinned.

"Yeah man, great mud slinging," Django added.

"Mud slingin?" Buford smirked, bending down and collecting mud into his hand. "I'll show ya mud slingin." He straightened up, lobbing a ball of mud at Django.

The teen ducked, causing the mud ball to hit Ferb.

Ferb glared at the former bully, calmly wiping the mud off his face before shaping it into a ball. "Now that was just unnecessary." He lobbed it at the teenager, hitting Buford in the chest.

"Ha! That all ya got?"

"Well, there's also this." Phineas grinned as he stepped forward. "Now Django!"

Django stepped forward, throwing two mud balls at the other teen.

The balls hit their mark, one hitting Buford's face, the other hitting a leg.

"Seriously? Ya think a little mud is gonna—hey!" He turned around, starting as Baljeet stuck a fistful of mud down his pants. He smirked. "Et tu Jeet?"

"I am sorry Buford, but I could not resist."

"Ya know what? I don't care." He wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. "I'm proud of ya. However…" he glared at the other three. "We gotta take these guys down? Ya with me?"

"Most definitely."

"Great. Now—"

"Hold it." Django looked at the assembled group. "Hey, rules are rules man. If we're doing this, someone's gotta call it."

"I'll call it." The red head stepped into the middle of the group. He grinned. "MUD WAR!"

* * *

_Another hour later…_

"Alright!" Phineas high fived his brother as Ferb ran past. "Get him on the left Bro! We almost have them surrounded!" His brother saluted as the red head jumped into the bed of the Chevy. "How we looking Django?"

"Good man; they've been hiding behind Buford's truck for several minutes now. We might get them to surrender yet."

"Cool." He reached over, taking the binoculars from his friend. "Looks like they're in the cab. They could be plotting something. I have Ferb flanking them on the left. If we flank them from the right—"

"Not a chance losers." Buford popped up behind Phineas, smushing mud onto his baseball cap. "Now Jeet!"

"Oof!" A mud ball just barely cleared the side of the red head's truck, landing at Django's feet.

"Really man?"

"I am sorry. I am not built for combat I am afraid." Baljeet scrambled into the truck bed, grabbing the mud ball and holding it against Django's head. "We have you surrounded."

"Well played." The teen smirked at the red head. "Oh no Phin. Looks like they've beaten us."

"Sure looks that way." Phineas returned the smirk. "Except for one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Buford asked.

"Now Ferb!"

Ferb came around from the front of the truck, lobbing mud balls at Buford with alarming speed.

"AH!" The former bully stumbled backwards in surprise, falling on his back. "I give I give!"

Ferb smirked, lobbing the rest of the mud balls at Phineas, Baljeet and Django.

"Okay Bro, you can stop throwing now." Phineas laughed. "I think we beat them."

His brother smirked, climbing into the truck bed.

"Dude, that was our most epic mud war yet!" Buford held a hand up, smiling as the red head gave him a high five.

"Yeah it was!"

"Man, what time is it?" Django asked.

"It is four a.m." Baljeet answered.

"Four a.m? Man, we gotta get my truck unstuck. Ma will kill me if she knew I was out all night."

"Yeah. We really should get back to that." The red head took his hat off, thumping it against his leg. "So much for this hat; it's stained from the mud."

"Adds character," Ferb stated.

"I guess." He studied the hat a moment before putting it on backwards. "It's broken in at least."

"Man, I remember when you first bought that thing," Django said.

"Yeah. It's—hang on." Phineas held up a finger, signaling the others to be quiet as he took out his cell phone, pressing Send and holding it to his ear. "Hey Izzy."

"What's she doin callin him at four in the morning?" Buford asked.

Baljeet shrugged.

"No, I don't have any ideas yet." The red head furrowed his brow. "Why don't you come up with one for this week?" A pause. "Great! Let me know; I'll—what?" Another pause. "Okay. Bye."

"What is Isabella doing up at this hour?" Baljeet asked as Phineas hung up.

"Dunno. Maybe she was out late."

"I know why." Buford smirked as he sat up. "She wants to know what you're doin."

"She always wants to know that. She wanted to know what we were doing for our Friend Date Night this week."

"Friend Date night?" Django looked at him. "Are you two dating now?"

"No no. We're just friends. I came up with friend dates as a way for Izzy and I to hang out more."

"Don't you hang out anyway?"

"Well yeah, but friend dates are just for the two of us. You know, one on one time."

Django smirked, leaning against the cab of the truck. "That's how it starts…"

He blinked. "How what starts?"

"Real dates."

The others snickered.

"Oh come on guys! Izzy and I are just friends! I mean, yeah she likes me as more than a friend, but I don't feel that way about her."

"Not yet anyway."

Phineas shot his friend a glare, taking the hat off his head and putting it on frontwards, pulling the brim over his eyes. He stayed that way for several seconds before pushing the brim up with a thumb. "Come on; Bufe's truck is still stuck in the mud. We're wasting time." He hopped over the side of the truck without another word.

Django crawled across the truck bed, peering over the tailgate. "Was it something I said?"

"Nah. Dinnerbell likes Girlie."

"He just does not know it yet," Baljeet explained. "Realization is bubbling toward the surface; it is just taking awhile."

Ferb put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It is fun to razz him about it however."

"How often can you do that?"

"Eh. Not much." Buford pointed behind him. "If ya do it to much, ya—"

"Come on!"

"You get that," Baljeet finished. He climbed over the tailgate, the others following suit. "And an angry Phineas is not a good Phineas."

"I hear that." Django hopped down to the ground, following the others.

"Okay gang; Buford's truck has been stuck here half the night. Now, the mud ball war was fun, but we're still back to where we started. So here's how it's going to work." Phineas paced in front of his friends. "Baljeet, you get in my truck and when I give the signal, floor it."

"Aye aye!" He saluted.

"Buford, Ferb, Django and I will push Buford's truck from the front to hopefully give it extra momentum. And Buford?" The teenager stared at his friend. "No jumping the gun this time alright? We push at the same time, got it?"

"Sure thing Dinnerbell."

"Alright, let's do this!" The red head walked over to the front of Buford's truck, turning his hat backwards as the others flanked him on both sides. "Okay gang, on my mark. One…two….." the others got into position. "Floor it Jeet!"

The engine roared to life.

"Okay guys! Push!" Phineas heaved his shoulder against the front of the truck, Ferb doing the same. "Push!"

"I am pushing!"

"Put your back into it!"

"Hey man, we're trying. It's just a little hard trying to push something that outweighs us by several tons."

"Push!"

"If I push any harder, I'm going to give birth."

Buford grunted, turning around, attempting to push with his back. "Ya think this is how women feel when givin birth?"

"Quite the contrary," Ferb started. "It—"

"PUSH!"

"Hey man, it's working." Django cheered. "The wheels are starting to move."

"Okay guys, one more push and it should dislodge. One…two…three…push!"

The tires released from the mud with a loud sucking sound as Baljeet pulled both vehicles forward.

"Hang on Jeet!" Phineas motioned for his friend to stop before running over, untying the rope from the back bumper.

"We did it!" Buford high fived his friends. "Man, I ain't never messin with that mud patch again."

"Until the next time it happens." Django smirked.

Yeah." He turned to Ferb, watching as the red head walked up, tying the rope around his arm. "You'll help me next time too right?"

Ferb smiled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "If we must."

He smirked. "You're good people." The teen shook Ferb's hand before shaking the red head's. "We'd stay longer, but Jeet and I gotta jet. See ya losers later." He hopped into the cab of the truck.

"Good-bye." Baljeet shook Django's hand.

"Hey man, good to see you as always."

"Likewise."

"Jeet!"

"Heh. Sorry. Boyfriend calls. Good-bye." Baljeet waved as he climbed into the truck and the two drove off.

Django tilted his head to the side. "Wait. Did he just say boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Him and Buford."

"Yeah."

"They're happy right?"

"I guess so."

"We don't ask questions," Ferb answered.

Django shrugged. "Hey man, I don't judge. It's cool." He turned to the red head. "Hey, thanks for a fun night, but I gotta be going."

"That's cool Buddy." The two did a secret handshake before bro-hugging. "See you Monday."

"You know it!" The teen gave a playful salute before hopping in the truck and starting the engine.

Phineas turned to his brother, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Come on Bro; let's go home."

* * *

"Wow. Six a.m. Can't believe we were out half the night." Phineas yawned, tossing the car keys onto the kitchen counter. "Don't know about you Bro, but I think there's a nap in my future." He went to walk away, only to pause at the sound of a soft knock on the kitchen door. Ferb opened it and he smiled at the person on the other side. "Hey Izzy."

"Hey Phineas. I saw your truck in the driveway and—" she paused, studying him. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"Oh. Buford's truck got stuck in the mud patch again. We spent most of the night trying to get it unstuck." He took off his hat, handing it to her. "Check it out; my hat's not white anymore."

Isabella brushed some mud off before lightly placing it on her head. "How do I look?"

"Like you'll get mud in your hair." He smiled. "Can I have it back please?" She wordlessly handed it over. "Thanks. Uh, I hate to do this to you Izzy, but I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long night. See you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. No prob." She watched as the red head left the room, turning her attention to Ferb. "The hat thing went over his head, didn't it?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed, leaning against the doorframe, the other teen shooting her a concerned look. "I should give up, shouldn't I? I mean, at least we're friends; that's better than nothing right?"

He walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give it time. He'll come around."

Isabella smiled, leaning up on tiptoe and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ferb."

"My pleasure." He put an arm around her shoulders, leading her inside. "Come on; I'll make you breakfast."


End file.
